gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 305 - Startling Discoveries
Ch. 304 - When I See You Again Ch. 306 - The English Way CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Back on Track Travel to Rune Tree Woods Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods Time Warp 2. Blades of Wonder Place 4 Tangled Palmatus in the Garden 3. New Landing Travel to Bioluminescent Forest Find 12 hidden objects in Bioluminescent Forest 4. Spirals Galore Have 3 Spiral Winkle in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tangled Palmatus to Level 2 5. Nosing About Return to Crystal Rock Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Rock 6. Unlikely Chance Travel to Nature is Alive Find 12 hidden objects in Nature is Alive 7. Declassified Return to Fairy Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Garden 8. Friendly Meeting Travel to Hallstatt Ferry Time Loop Match 12 details in Hallstatt Ferry Time Loop 9. Kitty Trouble Travel to Cat Tea Garden Paradox Find 6 differences in Cat Tea Garden Paradox 10. Mesmerising Spirals Upgrade 1 Spiral Winkle to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tangled Palmatus to Level 3 11. New Discoveries Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 305 scenes Have 1 Implausible Forest in the Garden 12. Complete the Megaflower Collection Collect the Herculean Blossom and place it in your Garden 13. Golden and Glowing Upgrade 1 Implausible Forest to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Spiral Winkle to Level 3 14. Magnificent Bloom Upgrade 1 Implausible Forest to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Implausible Forest to Level 5 15. Build the Tree of Wonders Complete the Tree of Wonders Wonder 16. Tree of Lost Memories Upgrade the Tree of Wonders to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Rune Tree Woods Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Rune Tree Woods Time Warp! 3 Star Bioluminescent Forest Earn 3 stars in Bioluminescent Forest! 3 Star Nature is Alive Earn 3 stars in Nature is Alive! 3 Star Hallstatt Ferry Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Hallstatt Ferry Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 305 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 305 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 305 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Back on Track Ch.305/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods Time Warp I need to get these agents back on track... ... before anybody gets too curious. Megan, we've to intel that a new realm has been discovered in your sector. I'd like you to check in on the location. What happened between you and Richard? I'm pleasantly surprised that you actually let him go. I would advise you to be concerned about matters only relating to you, Megan. Any unnecessary nosing about will not be tolerated. Is that a threat? I won't take that tone from you, Raymond. Of course not, it was rather a reminder of your duties as Sector Agent. Now be on your way. We do not want the new location compromised. I don't like this one bit, especially after Richard's warning. I smell a conspiracy. However, I am curious about this new realm. I hope the natives are friendly! This might get problematic. I need to tie all the loose ends before things get out of hand. Quest:New Landing Ch.305/S.2 - Bioluminescent Forest We're about to touch ground. Brace for impact. This might get rough! Wow! This place is gorgeous! Absolutely breathtaking! I can see some natives in the vicinity. Let's make first contact! What are you looking at? Come along! I need you to watch my back if the situation goes south. Well, that was exciting, don't you think? The people here seem friendly, if you ignore the part where they tried to kill us. I still can't get my mind off of what Richard said. What could be Raymond's agenda? After spending so much time in the Beyone... ... you'd think that you've seen it all. And then something amazing like this comes along! Quest:Nosing About Ch.216/S.3 - Crystal Rock There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I need to find out what happened between Richard and Raymond. I do not believe for a second that Raymond let Richard go out of the goodness of his heart. Something big went down, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. We'll need to take a few steps back. Wasn't Richard looking up old case files for loose ends? Let's start there. Phew! That took a while. How many more files do we have remaining? What? Another 10?! How did Richard sift through all this and still keep his sanity? Maybe that's where that giant forehead helps. Yikes! We'll pick this up later. I see a message from Raymond. This can't be good. Quest:Unlikely Chance Ch.305/S.3 - Nature is Alive Agent! I need your help. I've spotted something interesting in the new realm. As I was marking the coordinates for navigation, I noticed a familiar object that the natives held with them. They had a golden orb, just like the one in Dr. Frankenstein's Lab! How is that possible? Am I seeing things? Take a look and tell me what you think. Well...? You're not sure? How can you forget a golden glowing ball? Not that I'm any better. I'll send a picture of the orb to the Manor and ask Quincy to double-check with the orb in the Vault. How did Dr. Frankenstein get access to this orb? Doesn't make any sense. Let's see what Quincy has to say. This is wat too much of a coincidence. Quest:Declassified Ch.188/S.4 - Fairy Garden An impromptu summon? This was sent 20 minutes ago. I need to hurry! You kept me waiting. What took you so long? Quincy and I were just discussing the ChronoBot schematics. I guess I got distracted. It won't happen again. It better not. I need you to help me deal with the insubordination that's becoming more and more apparent with the agents. The reason why you're here is for the declassifed case files. Before I hand these over... I need you to make sure you never lose sight of these files. They were classified for a reason. You havea my word. I will make sure you're updated with any happenings within the team, without fail. Very well. I need to know there's someone I can trust, and that's you. Make sure that you don't fail me. Thank you! I will not let you down. Finally! I've been looking for these files. Let's get down to business, shall we? Quest:Friendly Meeting Ch.305/S.4 - Hallstatt Ferry Time Loop Raymond wants to meet me. And I'm guessing it's not for tea and crumpets. Hello Raymond, you wanted to see me? Yes, Enrique. I see you're late as always. Of late, I am not seeing you working on any critical Time Society missions and I can't help but wonder why. I don't know what Richard has told you and frankly I don't care. However, if I see you poking around my business, there will be grave consequences. Consider this your one and final warning. You may close the door on your way out. Well, that was... unpleasant... if I say so myself. If he thinks his thinly veiled threats are going to deter me from finding out the truth, he's got another thing coming! As far as I'm concerned, there is something definitely suspicious about him, and I definitely am going to poke around his business! H... so much for my secret mission. If he's already gotten wind of what I'm upto, then I am probably being watched. Quest:Kitty Trouble Ch.305/S.5 - Cat Tea Garden Paradox Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I need help with this Paradox and it's trickier than usual. I know this is *officially* my responsibility, but I could use a little help. Besides, someone needs to pet all these cats. Just look at them! There we go! As easy as one-two! I knew you could take care of it. I received a message from Quincy earlier. It seems the orb we saw was different from the one in the Vault. I could have sworn they were the same. Since that's settled, I better head back. Have some things to wrap up.